1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a device which supports a plurality of functions such as a printer function, a scanner function, a copy function and a facsimile function integrally is provided in practical use. Such a device that supports a plurality of functions is generally called a multi function device (MFD).
A page printer (a laser printer) which prints image data of each page stored in an output buffer memory on a print paper at a time is becoming a mainstream type of a printer. However, in such a printer, in a case where an image is enlarged or reduced to be recorded on a print paper, data amount of enlarge or reduced image data may exceed a storage capacity of the output buffer and lack of a part of the image may happen or the image may be divided into a plurality of pages. As a result, there may be a problem that it is hard for a user to grasp the whole image.